wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Pre-Season Predictions (Ovivor: All-Stars)
CaptainFreedom - I think Captain has a chance at making merge, but he probably won't win. If he aligns himself with the right people, he could definitely go far, but I just don't think he'll be able to stick up for himself in the jury, which could cost him. Eliza - Eliza is a strong strategical character, and considering she got so far in her original season, she may become a huge threat to everyone else. If she makes merge, I can definitely see her winning, but this is a smart cast, and I don't think they'll be so reluctant to let a humongous possible-winner go by unnoticed. Genevieve - Genevieve is great at playing under the radar and aligning herself with the right people. She says she isn't a good physical player, but in actuality, she's very strong in challenges. I think she could definitely go far if she plays to her strengths and is aware of what's going on in the game. Gandhi - Gandhi might anger a lot of people along the way, but I don't see anyone thinking of him as a threat. I definitely do not think he will win, simply because he has a temper, and he won't be good at jury management or a possibly final two situation. He could get far, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was a first boot. Isabel - The thing is, she has a definite alliance with Tanner. But if he's eliminated, she's a goner. I think Isabel isn't too good at the social aspect of Ovivor, and forget about the physical side. She might have a chance at getting far if people don't think she's a threat, but I don't see her winning if she makes finals. Ishiguro - I think Ishiguro could win, mainly because he's very strong in all three aspects of the game. However, I think this crowd will realize that he's a huge threat. He may make it far, but I don't see him going into the finals simply because everyone will try their hardest to make sure he doesn't. Judd - Here's a guy with a terrible social game, a terrible strategic game, but an okay physical game. I see Judd angering a lot of people, which could cost him. However, if anyone is smart enough to realize he would never, ever sway the jury to vote for him, they could take him as a goat. But essentially, I don't see Judd winning. Lividmanda - I think Lividmanda might be a pre-merge goner. She seems to be really bad at the physical aspect of the game, and if her tribe wants to keep the team strong, they may just target the weakest link. She might be taken as a goat to the finals, but I seriously doubt it. Milk - I think Milk is definitely the most underrated contestant. He was an extremely strategic player who managed to ensure his safety in nearly every vote thanks to his great pick in alliance members. He was unfortunately blindsided, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. It's not like he made some stupid move, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I could 100% see him win All-Stars. Morpheus - I think Morpheus is great at the social aspect of this game. Maybe not so strong in physical or strategical gameplay, but when it comes to face-to-face relations with people, Morpheus has got it under his belt. I could see Morpheus winning this game if he aligns himself with the right people and isn't afraid to make decisions that could greatly benefit his game. Ron - I think Ron is great at the social game and the physical game, but when it comes to making quick moves in unexpected situations, I think Ron won't be able to make moves that benefit him in the long run. I can see him winning, but I find it likely that it will happen. Soo - Soo had the social and strategical aspect of this game well-played in her original season, but I don't see her making the same moves once again. I feel like people will recognize Soo as a threat, and eliminate her as soon as possible. If she makes merge, though, I can see Soo going deep into this game. Again. Tanner - Tanner is often recognized as this series' first "villain." Tanner made lots of great moves and blindsides to ensure his safety, but I feel like he'll be too cocky this time around. Furthermore, I think Tanner will get too caught up in the humane side of the game, and not play as ruthlessly as he did originally. He may rule with an iron fist, but he'll definitely be seen as a threat. Combine that with a less-evil castaway equals pre-merge for Tanner. Topaz - Topaz had the game in the bag, but she wasn't thinking when she directed the votes towards herself, not stopping to even ponder if the idol she was holding was a phony. I can definitely see Topaz making another move like this, and I can definitely see her being ignorant to what's going on around her. However, if the time calls for it, she could sway the jury to her direction and win the game.